Pageant Problems
Pageant Problems is episode 5 of Season 6. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Bertha Bombshell Synopsis When there's a break-in at the WOOHP Experimental Lab, Sam, Clover, and Alex investigate and discover that a top-secret, age-reducing serum has been stolen! What's more, the girls find an odd clue on the lab's floor: a diamond-encrusted tiara with a strand of red hair attached to it. And when Jerry does a scan on the clue, he discovers something quite unusual; it belongs to a woman named Bertha Bombshell who was his girlfriend many, many years ago! What the spies eventually realize is that Bertha is an aging pageant queen bent on recapturing her former glory and beauty. The only problem is, ever since she broke into WOOHP, stole the serum, and administered it to herself, Bertha's now experiencing all sorts of side effects that make her determined to not only destroy the latest pageant she's entered, but the spies as well! In the B-story, Sam is faced with a tough assignment in journalism class. Gadgets *Binocular Sunglasses *Catsuit *Compowder *Hot and Spicy Gum **Sugar Free *Jetpack Backpack *Motorboat **Sonic Boombox Missile **Ultimate Energy Harpoon **Waterspray Jet *Pen Recorder Hologram *Submarine *Titanium Hair Clip *Web Sling Ring Villian Gadget *Resizing Ray Trivia *Malibu University has: **Advanced Shoe Theory **Animal Grooming **Journalism class *Jerry Lewis's lack of ability to devise original names for WOOHP related things. **“Another Evil Boyfriend” -- WOOHPtanic **“A Thing For Musicians” -- The Spies **“Black Widows” -- WOOHPettes **“Déjà Cruise” -- WOOHPtanic **“Evil Gymnasts” -- WOOHPstanza **“Pageant Problems” -- WOOHPtopia (improvised by Clover) **“So Totally Not Groove-y” -- WOOHPons **“WOOHP-Ahoy!” -- WOOHPtanic *References to the spy genre. **”0067” ***The title is a reference to 007, James Bond's Double 00 number. ***The film the spies watch is titled “Mission Improbable”, a reference to “Mission: Impossible”. ***“Mission Improbable” is a reference to an episode of “The Avengers”. **”Computer Creep Much?” -- One of the posters in the cyber cafe says “Spy Raider”, a reference to “Lara Croft: Tomb Raider”. **”Evil Promotion Much?” -- Appearance of Lara Croft as the holographic trainer. **Geraldine Husk's clothing and behaviour resembles the villains seen in 1960's spy films. ***The laugh. ***The white cat. (Ernst Stavro Blofeld from the James Bond franchise.) ***The white Catsuit. ***The wide belt. **Ian Flemish -- His name is a reference to Ian Fleming. The creator of James Bond. **”Pageant Problems” -- The laser security system resembles the laser fight seen in “Die Another Day”. **”The Elevator” -- One of the film posters is for “009”, a reference to James Bond's Double 00 number. **”Totally Dunzo” -- The bikini Lewis wears in the flashback is a reference to Halle Berry's bikini in the James Bond movie “Die Another Day”. *Similiar laser security systems are also seen in: **"Die Another Day" (James Bond) **"Entrapment" (Catherine Zeta-Jones) **"Kim Possible" **"Mission Impossible" (Lindsey Stirling and the Piano Guys) **"Resident Evil" film series (Milla Jovovich) **"Toxic" (Britney Spears) *Bertha Bombshell's fighting style is similar to: **The brothers Rubberband Man and Ebon in the "Static Shock" series. **Elastigirl in Disney's "The Incredibles". **Mister Fantastic of the Fantastic 4. **Several characters in the Batman media. **Several characters in the X-Men media. *Bertha's anger over losing a pageant is similar to Adrian Veidt's defeat from Eddie Blake. *The Web Sling Ring is a reference to Spider-Man. *The pageant host did not notice that Samantha and Alexandra did not reveal what nation-states they were from. *The pageant host is a parody of Donald Trump. *Two of the people seen at Monte Carlo are look-alikes to Milan Stilton ("Evil Heiress Much?") and a person in "Evil Airlines Much?". *Jerry once lived in Liverpool, England. Gallery Milans cameo.PNG|Milan Stilton look-alike Bigbertha.jpg Pageant Problems 2.png Pageant Problems 3.png Pageant Problems 4.png sam73.JPG sam119.JPG|Advanced Shoe Theory spies38.JPG spies39.JPG spies40.JPG|Web Sling Ring tsran10.JPG|Bertha Bombshell defeated Gad501.jpg|Web Sling Ring Gad502.jpg|Titanium Hair Clip Gad499.jpg|Binocular Sunglasses Gad500.JPG|Sugar Free Hot and Spicy Gum gad503.JPG|Sugar Free Hot and Spicy Gum Gad498.JPG|Pen Recorder Hologram Gad497.JPG|Pen Recorder Hologram Gad496.JPG|Pen Recorder Hologram Gad495.jpg|Pen Recorder Hologram Category:Season 6